Snakeonaman Saga
The Snake saga is the 2nd saga in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. It features the fight beetween Kuzon and Snake (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan). The saga after this is the Cabban Saga. Enjoy...... Chapter 1: A new enemy! Snakeonaman! ﻿It has been a day since the previous chapter. The Z-Fighters are awake and ready for Snakes arrival. Kuzon: I can feel his energy. Its coming any minute. Goku: Yeah, me too Goten: I wonder how it's gonna go.. Trunks: Hmmm... I can feel it close.... Gohan: Look! The ship! The ship shows up in the sky and slowly lands down to Earth. Kuzon: Im ready. Smoke flies everywhere as the ship touches down on the ground. The smoke clears away and the door gets ready to open. Pan: Im not scared! Gohan: Gulp The door opens. Snake walks out with 2 guards next to him on sides. Kuzon: Snake. Snake: Hello, I am Snakeonaman, or you can call me Snake. But that wont be nessecary since you will be dead soon. Kuzon: Not today, leave now. Snake: Well ain't you a booger. If you want to live, then help me wipe out this planets inhabitants and join me. Kuzon: Well, i think not. Snake: Wait, Dont I know that energy. Its coming from you kid. Kuzon: Please, call me Kuzon. And I know where your getting that energy feeling. You know that planet you attacked a long time ago, about, 5 years. Snake: Hmmmmmm....OH! the planet with no name! I know that energy! Kuzon: Yep, im the kid looking out the window across the street. Snake: I renember a menber of the planet telling me, " Oh you wont kill me! theres a saiyan over there who will save me, ohhh!" Kuzon: Yep, im Saiyan. sorry for being a kid though, its natural. Snake: Well, a Saiyan huh. They make good warriors. maybe you could ummm.. you know... Kuzon: NEVER! Kuzon jumps up and kicks Snake in the head causeing little damage. Kuzon lands back on the ground in fighting position''.' Snake: Well, I see your a fighter. Maybe I should teach you a lesson to live with in hell! '''Snake whips Kuzon With his tail which kuzon grabs and throws Snake in circles before letting go for Snake to smash into a wall.' Kuzon: Everyone except Goku and Vegeta stay here. Snake, lets go somewhere else to finish this. Lets say, the Yunzibit highlands. Goku: I have instant transmission Snake: Let's go. Kuzon: Vegeta, you stay here. Vegeta: Oh! So I miss out on the action! Ehhh Go ahead, your like me when I was young, can't blame you, good luck. Kuzon, Goku, and Snake dissappear to Yunzibit. At Master Roshis... Trunks: Well all we can do now is wait.. Gohan: At least we have the Legendary super saiyan on our side Pan: Will Grandpa get hurt? Gohan: Knowing him, probably not to much. Kuzon, Goku, and Snake have fled to Yunzibit highlands to begin their battle for the earth, what will the battle be like? Find out next! Chapter 2: The Fight begins. Kuzon, Goku, and Snake have just made it to the Yunzibit highlands and are ready to fight Snake head on.... (Wind blows) Snake: Lets finish this so i can get back to this planets domination. Kuzon: Okay, but me and Goku here, are probably 2 of the 3 most great fighters other than Vegeta. Snake: well I can handle both of you myself. Kuzon jumps up throws tons of blasts at Snake while Goku sneaks up behind Snake and kicks him. Goku puts Snake in a strangle hod and Snake is unable to move for seconds. Snake: Dang struggle you huh cant huh win huh Goku: Your not going anywhere Snake: ehhhhhh , AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Snake shoots out of Gokus hand and kicks Goku in the face and runs towards Kuzon with a head, heading right towards Kuzons stomach. Kuzon cant go fast enough and gets rammed right in the abdomon head on. Kuzon: Ah ahh ahh... Snake: How's that? Kuzon: Smiles hmmm, you think that's gonna hurt me, hm, you got another think comin.... Kuzon runs over to snake, kicks him head on in the abs, punches him repeatatly, then Smashes him in the face. Kuzon; How bout that! Snake: I've got more than that! Snake ram's Kuzon in the stomach faster than the eye, Kuzon is off his guard and Snake smacks Kuzon with his tail, throwing him into a hill. Snake slowly floats over to Kuzon whos laying on the ground hurt. He picks him up by the neck with his tail and smacks him again against his will, multiple times till Kuzon finnaly gets up, but hurting...... Kuzon: Grrr, I am not but a training dummy to you am I? And how crappy of a fighter are you to attack whos off guard or helpless, sickening. Well, I'm a Saiyan, the most powerful race in the galaxy. Show me what you really got! Show me your full power! Snake: (Slowly Smiles) Snake and Kuzon have finnaly went at it, but Snake seems to have the priority over Kuzon, but Kuzon suggests hes' ready for Snakes' full power! Is Kuzon crazy or up to something? Find out next! Snake: Chapter 3: A Terrifiying Transformation Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Lssj, Snake and Kuzon went into battle, but Snake had the priority over Kuzon. But then all of a sudden Kuzon wants to see Snakes' real form! I guess he is a Saiyan....What will happen? Find out now! The wind blows, ground begins to crumble, lightning blasts........ Goku: Whats he doing? Kuzon: I think he's transforming.... Snake: Yes, My final form will truly be revealed, ha ha.... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Kuzon: Woha, (blocks eyes from wind) his power is rising fast....... Lightning shoots form Snakes body, the wind is shooting threw the sky, Snakes turns from Brown to Blue, and his power increases rapidly..... Snake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: Woah, (Ehh) This is extreme.... (ehh) A final blast shoots from snakes body and the smoke, slowly, clears away to reaveal a nightmare. Kuzon: Whoa, thats power. arm off eyes Look! hes' different! Goku: Wow, his power, it increased by more than 500,000! Snake: Ha ha, this is my true form! Just like you wanted! Kuzon: Ummmmmmmm.... Goku: His power...It actually isn't high at all.... Snake: I heard you you fool! You want to see! You foolish child! Feel my power! DIE! Snake rapidly throws blasts at Goku and Goku dodges quickly.... Goku: I'm not a CHILD! Goku starts shooting at Snake, of which Snake gets hit by every one...... Snake: Grrr! (Powers up) Goku smashes Snake in the face, making Snake puke blood, Goku keeps ramming Snake in the face ton's of times making the screen rumble..... Goku then rams Snake in the face with his foot, making Snake fly to the ground and smash to the ground making the screen rumble alot more.... Theres now a giant crater in the ground the size of an entire city...... Snake: AHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU! ........Fine, I got over angry....I want to fight the boy though! Snake flashes Goku with a blast, then shoot's a unamed blast at Gokus' face, that makes Goku unconscious. ' Kuzon: How dare you do this! You fool!! How could you do that!, Now I'll show you your ways in action!! Snake: Finally, a good fight............ ''Snake has transformed, and is over 9,000 times more powerful than he was! Snake and Goku have fought some, and Snake stopped the fight because he knew he would lose against Goku.... So now him Kuzon are going to fight. What will happen? Find out next! Chapter 4: Kuzon vs. Snake. Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Lssj, Snake Transformed into his 2nd and Final Form, making him 9,000 times more powerful and went at it with Goku. Now he wants to fight Kuzon! What happens? Find out now! Kuzon: Take Thissss!!!!!! 'Kuzon throws an energy blast at Snake, Snake luckily dodges it and appears in front of Kuzon and whips Kuzon smack right in the face. Kuzon gets hit and files into a wall behind him but then runs back to Snake with a blast and smashes Snake in the stomach which Snake spits out blood. ' 'Snake whips back and trys to hit Kuzon in the back but Kuzon gives him another smash in the stomach. ' Snake: That's it kid! Your Done! '''Snake raises his energy and creates a blue aura around him similar to a Super Saiyan aura but blue..... Snake: Now you will regret that.... Snake throws a jumble of blasts at Kuzon which Kuzon dissippears and appears behind Snake and smashes him in the back of his head with his tail. Snake dissippears and reappears behind Kuzon but Kuzon turns around and tries to pound him the stomach again but misses and gets smashed in the side and a big mark is left. ''' Kuzon: Ohhh Darn!, that really hurt, ahhhhh....! (Joking) Snake: (Confused face) I don't like joking..... '''Snake whips Kuzon into a hill behind him. Kuzon flies through the air and smashes into the wall upside down before falling off onto the ground. Snake: Hmm! Good Ridnance! Kuzon: Well Snake, I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet. Snake: What!, you couldn't be okay! Thats immposible! Kuzon: Maybe, if you wasn't messing with the Legendary Super Saiyan... Snake: Now let's just get this over with, and anyway, time out is over now! Kuzon jumps up and flies over to snake and starts to pummel him, though Snake starts pummeling to. Kick here, kick there, punch here, punch there for the next 5 minutes. ' Snake: Can we start fighting for real now? Kuzon: Sure, just let me beat you this time. Snake: Ehhh..... '''Kuzon throws a Sprirt Cannon at Snake, who dodges it and the cannon causes a big explosion, Snake tries to hit Kuzon with his tail, but Kuzon grabs it and swings Snake around several times before letting go for snake to flie into a giant cliff, and knock it down, Kuzon see's a giant electro-ball appear where Snake landed, the ball gets thrown towards Kuzon, The ball slams against Kuzon at high speed and Kuzon struggles to push it away. ' Kuzon: Ehh! Why won't you die?! 'He could hear Snakes annoying laugh in the background. Kuzon finnaly pushes the bomb away and it explodes in a colossal explosion, Kuzon then powers up Super Saiyan and appears behind Snake and Smashes him in the back of the head to the ground. Kuzon and Snake Start pummeling each other rapidly, Saiyan and Snake. Kuzon punches Snake in the face, and Snake rams him in the stomach. Kuzon starts kneeing Snake in the Middle, in the stomach. Snake whips Kuzon across the face but Kuzon just dodges it and trys to kick Snake back in the face but misses, Kuzon and Snake then power up and jump down to the ground. They stare at each other, ready for the next move.... ' Kuzon and Snake have brought each other the package, and are still not stasfied.....What are they about to do next? Find out next! Chapter 5: Snakes' Evil Numa blast! Inbeetween this chapter and the other chapter screen, Snake and Kuzon have been fighting one on one for 2 hours now, and Goku is regaining his conscious. Goku: uhhhh, what's going on? Kuzon: Your regaining conscious, Snake hit you pretty hard back there about an hour ago. I want you to go back home to protect the others okay.... Goku: What! but wont you need help! Kuzon: Its okay. I got it Goku: Okay.. But if you got any trouble, raise you power, I'll feel it. see ya. (Turns Super Saiyan 4 and dissippears) Kuzon: Now we fight again Snake. Snake: Yep Kuzon: Bring it on. '''Snake appears in front of Kuzon who punches Snake in the face, Snake strikes back and gives Kuzon a whip in the face. Kuzon dosen't stand for the nonsense and gives Snake a taste of his own medicine, by flying to the sky and shooting a bang beam at him. Though it didnt cause any real damage to Snake, it did manage to tick him off. Snake: Ehhhh, i guess you thought that would hurt me, darn, all I wanted was to dominate this planet, and I will, but first I have to get rid of you, and so I will, ha, ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! Watch this kid! Snake starts to form a round ball of energy around his tail. Lightning starts to shoot from his tail in little shocks at a time, then suddenly it starts to thunder outside and amazing power can be felt through miles of the land. ' Kuzon: What are you doing!?! ''Kuzon speaks as wind blows rapidly at powerful speeds thorugh the hills..... Snake: You wanna play rough kid, now here is my ultimate move! HA HA HA!! '''Snake gives it 2 more seconds and then, BANG!! THE BLAST SLAMS AND DESTROYS ANY THING IN ITS PATH, SLAMMING KUZON AGAINST A CLIFF AT HIGH SPEED!!! Kuzon: AHHHHHH!!!!!! DANG IT!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! AHHHHH!!!!! '''A GIANT EXPLOSION OCCURS AND WIPES OUT A FOURTH OF YUNZIBIT LEAVING NOTHING BUT DESERT AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE! THE BLUE BLAST TEARS THORUGH THE VALLEY WITH A THUNDERING SOUND......AFTER THE BLAST IS OVER, THERE ARE SMOKE CLOUDS EVERYWHERE AND AFTER A FEW MINUTES FADES AWAY SHOWING A DESERT AND SOME ROCKS, THEN TURNS TO SHOW KUZON SM'ASHED INTO A WALL WITH HIS SHIRT TORN OFF PUKING OUT BLOOD....' ''At Kame house.... Gohan: What was that?! Goten: I don't know It just thundered! Trunks: I heard a roaring sound! Pan: (Under desk hiding with Giru) Back at the Battle Scene at Yunzibit..... Snake: (Breathing hard) HA! , I bet that got ya! Now I got to get back to this planets domination...... Kuzon: Not for long, ha ha..... Snake: (Turns around) WHAT! BUT HOW ARE YOU ALIVE! THAT BLAST HAD MORE THAN A FOURTH OF MY POWER IN IT! Kuzon: Well I guess thats not enough, ha ha..... (Leaning tired and coughing up blood) Snake: WHAT?!!!!! Kuzon: Ha ha, watch this....! Snake has just unleashed a powerful blast enough to destroy 3 city's! But it left Kuzon smashed and weak, But, Kuzon is still even more confident than before, now it's his turn to have priority! What will happen? Find out next time! Chapter 6: Super Saiyan Kuzon, The Super Showdown begins.... Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, Snake unleashed a great force of his power known as the Numa Blast! It left Yunzibit as a desert and The other Z-fighters anxious to know whats going on. But a torn up Kuzon is confident and ready to unleash a even greater force! What will happen? Find out now! The ground starts to crumble, lightning starts to shoot, thunder can be heard..... Snake: WHAT, UH, ARE YOU DOING? Kuzon: Something i'm made for Snake, something that you will fear for life! Wind starts blowing harder and harder, and lightning starts flashing... Kuzons' hair starts going up and down, and an aura starts to form and turn's slightly gold every 5 seconds, while his hair does the same.... Kuzon: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A GIANT BALL OF SPARK'S FORM'S AROUND KUZON AND LIGHTNING SHOOTS OUT FROM IT AND TURNS GOLD, THE GROUND BREAKS APART WHILE THUNDER IS HEARD EVERYWHERE, THE WIND BLOW'S SUPER HARD ALL AROUND KUZON, MAKING SNAKE BLOCK IS EYES WITH HIS TAIL. ROCKS FLY EVERYWHERE AND A CRATER FORM'S UNDER KUZON, THAT KEEPS GETTING BIGGER...THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THE SMOKE CLEARS AWAY SLOWLY, TO UNVEIL SOMETHING SPECTACULAR... Snake: mouth very wide WHAWAHWAHHHWAAAAHWAT!!!! At Kame house...... Goten: That power had just jumped high! Gohan: It's like Kuzon just did something crazy! Back at Battle Scene...... Snake: Grrrr... HIS HAIR IS STAND ON END, PURE GOLD, A GOLDEN AURA SHINES AROUND HIM, KUZON HAS BECOME, A SUPER SAIYAN! Snake, AHHHWAT! BUT, HOW, YOUR POWER JUST INCREASED RAPIDLY, AND YOUR GOLDEN! Kuzon: Was you excpecting somthing else? Who would say no to a quick powerup? huh? I would think you, like every enemy would not be scared, like you said, your going to win, aren't you? Snake: Yes, I am! Im not gonna lose to a golden boy! This isn't the corn festival! Kuzon: Heh, thats funny, well EAT MY VITAMIN D!!!!!!! KUZON KICKS SNAKE IN THE STOMACH, AND THEN THROWS HIM UP IN THE AIR, APPEARS, AND KICKS HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD AND SNAKE FALLS TO THE GROUND FAST, AND SMASHES HARD, LEAVING A BIG DUST CLOUD AND CRATER..... Snake: Uhhhhh, dang you kid..... Kuzon I forgot to tell you to eat my dust to, heh........ Snake: Ehhhh, well, you forgot one more thing..... Kuzon: Whats that?! Snake: To lose SNAKE TRIES TO WHIP HIS TAIL AROUND TO KUZON, BUT KUZON QUICKLY GRABS IT WITHOUT MOVING. Kuzon: I always wanted to be a exterminator........for Snakes! KUZON THROWS SNAKE LIKE A BASEBALL AT A CLIFF AND THROWS A ENERGY BALST AT HIM, THEN SNAKE APPEARS BEHIND KUZON, WHO TURNS AROUND AND SMASHES SNAKE IN THE STOMACH AND THEN JUMPS UP AND THE 2 START TO PUMMEL EACH OTHER........ Kuzon: (Rapidly hitting Snake with every arm and leg) Well, for a Snake you lasted longer than I thought you would...... Snake: (Rapidly hitting Kuzon with his tail and tounge) Well, who thought...... KUZON KICKS SNAKE AND SNAKE SLAPS KUZON WITH HIS TOUNGE, KUZON SMASHES SNAKE, AND SNAKE TURNS UPSIDE DOWN AND WHIPS KUZON TO THE GROUND.... Snake: Well, that time I made a hit, score one for me, my prize, one blast, or 4...... SNAKE FORMS A ELECTRIC BALL AROUND HIS TAIL AND SHOOTS A LIGHTING BOLT AT KUZON, WHO IS LAYING ON THE GROUND BELOW, GETTING UP......... Kuzon: Really Snake, a lightning bolt? Well the rain will be your blood! KUZON SHOOTS A BLAST AT THE BOLT CAUSING IT TO FADE AWAY..... Snake: Ahhhhhhhh......My bolt.....its goneee....ahhh.....You pay now for that you broke it! Kuzon: Finally, some action around here, YEAHHHHH!!!! KUZON AND SNAKE START TO PUMMEL EACH OTHER AGAIN, KUZON, A SUPER SAIYAN, AND SNAKE, A SUPER "SNAKE"..... WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT NEXT! Chapter 7: Kuzon slams Snake to pulp! Beat Snake Kuzon! PREVIOUSLY ON KUZON THE 3RD LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN, KUZON HAD UNLEASHED A POWER UNLIKE NEVER BEFORE! (At least to him), KUZON HAD THE DEFINITE POWER OVER SNAKE, BUT SNAKE IS STILL READY TO FIGHT! (Pummeling each other with each punch) Kuzon: hard Well, your powering down it seems like, why don't you give up Snake, we went through this before, you can't win. Your power is dropping, and mine is rising, So, here is your choices, You can give up. or I can go Legendary on you, which do you choose for your fate? Snake: I choose, to keep fighting, child, ha ha Kuzon: Fine, but your gonna go through all this to lose.... KUZON APPEARS BEHIND SNAKE AND SMASHES HIM IN THE HEAD, SNAKE TURNS AROUND, BUT KUZON DISSAPEARS AND APPEARS UNDER HIM, KUZON GRABS SNAKES TAIL, TWIRLS SNAKE AROUND FAST, AND THAN LETS GO OF SNAKE AT HIGH SPEED, SNAKE SMASHES INTO A CLIFF NEARBY................... Kuzon: Well Snake, do you wanna give up? Snake: I haven't won yet, so why should I give up? Kuzon: I dont know, cause, well, you know...... SNAKE TRIES TO PREPARE ANOTHER NUMA BLAST, BUT KUZON APPEARS BEHIND HIM, AND KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD ONCE AGAIN, "Could you stop doing that!" Said Snake. KUZON THEN POUNDS SNAKE IN THE FACE AND PUNCHES HIM IN THE GUT, AND FOR A FINAL, HE KNEES SNAKE IN THE FACE, FOR SNAKE FALLS TO THE GROUND ONCE AGAIN... Snake: face with tail ahhh! My kid! Why do you keep doing that! ahh, gosh! Kuzon: I think I know what your doing, you dont want me to unleash my full power, your scared aren't you? Snake: What! Why would I be scared of a weak child! Kuzon: Face it, your a Snake, im a Saiyan, you know I can win, I mean, them other Saiyans you saw a little bit ago, They were Goku and Vegeta, they would have you beat by now, im just doing it so I get a good powerup, and also not leave the Earth hopeless...... Snake: Hmm.... Kuzon: A Saiyan Can defeat you, AND THAT WILL BE ME!!! KUZON APPEARS BEHIND SNAKE AND FORMS A KJENDO BLAST RIGHT AT HIM....... Snake: What are you doing?! Kuzon: Something Kuzon shoots the blast straight at Snake, while Snake trie's to resist, but it's too much and he blows hard too the ground making a large explosion...... The Smoke fade's away, While Snake is on the ground, getting up, right when Kuzon shoot's from the air and land hard on Snake head pourposly..... Kuzon: Well Snake, I think this is the end Snake: Oh no it isn't boy! Kuzon: What! Snake: Well, I think I'm gonna finish this now Kuzon: What the? Snake fly's into the sky..... Snake: This might destroy this area, bu at least you'll be gone to, maybe even this planet! WHATS COMING NEXT? WHAT IS SNAKE ABOUT TO PULL OFF? FIND OUT NEXT! Chapter 8: Snakes hiss Previously on Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan..... Kuzon and Snake blasted off in a collasal fight..., both pummeling each other one by one, but what was Snake about to pull off? Find out now! At Master Roshis..... Roshi: (Looking at dirty magizines) Oh yeah! right there! Yamcha: Are you ever gonna stop doing that? Roshi: You should try it sometime! Oh yeah! Yamcha: Weird Goku: (Walking in door scared up) Hey guys.... Everybody: Goku! Yamcha: What happened? Tell us! Tein: Why are you all beat up? Goten: Did you win!? Goku: Hold on guys! No I didn't win, Gohan: Oh, comon Dad! It's a Snake! Goku: No, "I" didn't win, Kuzon is still fighting..... Everybody: WHAT! Gohan: Why did you come back? Goku: Snake did some kind of blast to me that gave me unconcious, and after a while I woke up and Kuzon told me to come here, then I guess he continued fighting..... Goten: Wow, I hope Kuzon beats Snake! Goku: We all do.... Vegeta: (In the corner facing back) He sounds like a Saiyan Silence..... At Yunzibit at the battle scene...... Snake: Ah ha! Now you will see my ultimate power! Kuzon: What? A deep Silence..... SNAKE OPENS HIS MOUTH WIDE AND STARTS SUCKING IN A LOT OF AIR......... Kuzon: Your breathing? Thats no surprise..... Snake: Bam! Kuzon: What? Snake: Slams shut, tounge sticks out HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A GIANT SWAP OF AIR FLIES THROUGH IN EVERY DIRECTION AT THOUSANDS OF MILES PER HOUR....... Kuzon: (Covering eyes, slowly steping back) Darn it...... KUZON KEEPS TRYING TO STAY ON THE GROUND..... Snake: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: Ehh...... AT MASTER ROSHIS, Yamcha: I love Chicken though........ WIND STARTS COMING THROUGH AT AMAZING SPEED, ENOUGH TO BLOW THE HOUSE DOWN, Yamcha: WHAT THE! Bulla: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Gohan: I think its coming from the big fight!!! Roshi: MY MAGAZINES ARE FLYING AWAY!!! In the City..... Random people: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! More: Oh my gosh!!!! More: Ahhh! AT THE BATTLESCENE.... Snake: HISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! AHHH!!!! Ohhhh.....(Breaths hard) THE WIND SLOWLY STOPS BLOWING............ Snake: Darn that tickled my mouth, mouth with tail Kuzon: Eh.... Snake: What? Who said that? KUZON GETS UP FROM UNDER A PILE OF ROCKS, ALMOST HALF OF YUNZIBIT IS DESERT..... Snake: To bad I had to wipe out this nice landscape that could of been on my planet, which it is.... Kuzon: Too late Snake..... Snake: WHAT! BUT HOW!! Kuzon: This is gonna be our fate Snake, prepare for your death, im not playing no more games with you! Snake: Grrrr!!!! I'm Ready! The camera zooms into Kuzons' face then truns around and goes across Snakes' face, zooms out and shows Kuzon facing Snake and Snake facing Kuzon in the air detailed. What is Kuzon about to pull off? Will he defeat Snake once and for all? The final showdown is next! Chapter 9: Fight for the Death! Previously on Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan!, Snake unleashed his deadly hiss! But the 2 fighters are still fighting! What will the death fight be like? Find out now! Kuzon: Let's go! Snake: Yeah! As the 2 fight, lava spurts from the ground almost like Goku and Friezas' fight on Namek years prior, Kuzon and Snake, each torn up and bloody, fighting for the planet! ''' '''Kuzon slam Snake in Stomach and smashes him with both fists at hard force to the back of Snake neck, Snake truns around and slits across Kuzons face, but Kuzon ducks and knees Snake in the back. Snake flys away a little bit and starts firing Ki blast rapidly at Kuzon, Kuzon trys to dodge all of them and gets hit by 1 or 2. Kuzon zooms and appears right in front of Snake and at full force smashes him across the face making Snake spit and spit blood, Kuzon then grabs Snake with two hands, smashes Snake with his knees and throws him to the ground hard.....But Snake just starts flying right before he hits, so Snake and Kuzon are pummeling each other as they are skimming along the ground, making a dirt trail under their every move. Snake whip and rams Kuzon in the stomach and swipes him to the ground. Kuzon smashes onto the ground on 2 legs in a fighting position, making a large crater under his feet..... ''' Snake: (Giggles) Kuzon: (Laughs) Hhahhahhahahahahahaha!!!!!! Snake: Hahahaha! '''Snake zooms down to Kuzon and at full force, try's to ram him. But Kuzon grab's Snakes tail at force, while Kuzon is struggling to keep it.... Snake comes out of his hand and the two start pummeling each other. Snake rams Kuzon but Kuzon knees Snake in the stomach, Kuzon blasts a God-Breaker at Snake in the face, making him try to get his sight back, while doing that, Kuzon fly's up and knees Snake at full-Force at Snake, making Snake not only regain sight, but get rid of some blood..... Snake: I thought you said that immatures attack the off-guard! Kuzon: I'm feeling lucky! Kuzon and Snake start pummeling each other again, kick by kick and punch by punch...... Kuzon: That's it! Im sick! I'm now about to get stronger than this! Snake: What?! Kuzon starts powering up, As his aura blast's rapidly up...... Kuzon's muscles start to bulge a little more and then he powers up...... Snake: You power isn't much higher! Kuzon: Well it's something! Kuzon rams his foot into Snakes' face......Snake and Kuzon then once again start pummeling each other......Snake throws an electic ball at Kuzon, while Kuzon throws a Spirit cannon at the blast. The 2 blasts fight each other and neither win but they cause an explosion.....The dust clears away to show Kuzon and Snake beating each other rapidly....One on one. A true battle. Kuzon and Snake have continued their head to head battle....and continue to also beat each other to their limits! What will happen next? What will be their fate? Find out next! Chapter 10: The Final Trump card! Kuzons Ultimate Super Bomb! ﻿Previously on Kuzon the 3rd legendary Super Saiyan, Snake unleashed his large deadly hiss, almost blowing away half of Yunziibit! It wasn't enough though..........Kuzon's now even more mad....What will be Snakes' Fate? Find out now! Snake: Oh no you don't! SNAKE RUNS OVER TO KUZON AND KUZON CANT MOVE BECAUSE HES FORMING THE BLAST, SO HE GETS HIT ANDS THE SPHERE FADES AWAY..... Kuzon: Ehh, KUZON GETS BACK UP AND TRIES TO FORM IT AGAIN BUT SNAKE HITS HIM AGAIN AND IT FADES AWAY AGAIN..... Kuzon: Will you stop that! Snake: Im not gonna get told what to do by a kid! Kuzon: Ehh..... KUZON KICKS SNAKE IN THE FACE AND SNAKE SLAMS INTO A CLIFF NEARBY............ KUZON CONTINUES TO FORM THE BLAST, AFTER MINUTES IT GETS BIGGER AND BIGGER.... Kuzon: Finally! Prepare to die Snake, from the day I first saw you I knew it would come to this,allow me to say, This is you fate!! Die!!!!! KUZON THROWS THE SUPER BOMB LIKE A SPIRiT BOMB AT SNAKE, AIMS IT AND THAN BLAST!!!!! Snake: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Blast is to much for Snake and quickliy tears through him and encinerates him to ash, while Snake has his last words! The Bomb grows much bigger and rips apart rocks and high hills and mountains, while Kuzon struggles for more power, he finally stops when Snake dies, and falls to the ground wore out and descends from his Super Saiyan State, and slowly smiles of Snakes defeat. Snake has been defeated, for now.... and Now Awakened a new Legendary warrior! Kuzon the Super Saiyan! Read the Next saga, the Cabban saga here! Cabban Saga! ﻿ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series